


Desperate

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First/Last Kiss, M/M, Set during Chapter 5, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Maki comes running into Shuichi's Ultimate Lab scrambling to find an antidote.Curiosity gets the better of him and Shuichi finds himself following after her.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kissing prompt - "Kiss because time's run out"

Shuichi hadn’t really spent too much time in his Ultimate Lab, not because he didn’t like but rather Monokuma had unlocked it at such a bad time. Miu and Gonta’s deaths still tainted the air and with the mess of Kokichi revealing himself as the mastermind, there was really no optimal time for him to sit and admire the “Sherlock Holmes” aesthetic that was prominent in the room. Granted, the night before Kaito’s rescue didn’t seem to be the best time either. If everything was to go right with the plan, Kaito would be saved, Kokichi would be… handled with (not killed, Shuichi already affirmed he’d use any means possible to stop Maki from slitting his throat) and the killing game would end. From there on Shuichi would have more than enough time to look through his lab.

 

He sat beside the fireplace with an unsteady foot tapping at the floor. Anxiety swirled in his chest. Shuichi had every right to be nervous but the lingering voices in his head were enough to reassure him slightly. He was a student of Hope’s Peak Academy, an Ultimate! He could handle it. He and the other Ultimates could handle it.

 

Rough footsteps caught his ear and he looked toward the door. It swung open and through it, darted Maki, face flushed, eyes wild. She barely seemed to notice Shuichi’s presence as she shuffled through the shelves of poisons.

 

“Maki?”

 

She let out an exasperated noise as she seemed to finally find what she was looking for and, without looking at him or saying a word, ran out of the Lab. Shuichi’s head reeled as he tried to figure out what in the hell just happened. Curiosity got the better of him though and before he could make much of a reaction, he was rushing out the door, following close behind Maki.

 

Normally Maki’s hearing was sharp enough that she could hear even the faintest of footsteps following her — as expected of an assassin — but she didn’t seem to acknowledge (or care) that Shuichi was nearly on her tail. Maki turned the corner toward the entrance of the Exisal Hanger and that’s when Shuichi stopped to catch his breath. He peeked around the corner and watched Maki, gripping her knife in one hand. She slashed at the panel that controlled the entrance, screaming and cursing, tears blurring her vision.

 

“Kaito! Please! This antidote you need to—“

 

Shuichi didn’t stick around long enough to hear her finish her sentence. He rushed down to the other end of the hallway and peeked through the window, heart leaping up through his chest and choking him in his throat. The floor of the bathroom was somewhat bloody, Kaito kneeling down and gripping his arm with his free hand while Kokichi was standing though he looked weakened.

 

“Maki! Over here!” Shuichi called out and managed to catch the attention of the two injured boys in the bathroom. Kokichi looked up and his eyes flashed with surprise, while Kaito narrowed his eyes and winced in pain. It seemed Maki had known Shuichi was behind her as she turned the corner and tossed Shuichi the glass bottle with the antidote. Shuichi reached his arm through the window and was ready to throw it to Kaito before Kokichi limped up to the window and snatched it from him.

 

“I didn’t think I’d see you Shuichi.” Kokichi rasped as he looked down at Kaito. Maki shoved Shuichi aside and poked her head through the window.

 

“Maki, Shuichi get out of here, please.” Kaito hissed and Maki didn’t hesitate to snap back at him.

 

“Kaito…”

 

Kokichi’s eyes dragged up to Maki. The normal purple that Shuichi had always associated with his childish lies were darkened with cold, harsh seriousness. Kokichi raised the antidote to his lips and drank whatever he could manage of it. the action alone enough to make Maki scream. Though Shuichi wasn’t quite sure if Kokichi had actually drank it upon first glance. He made sure to slip it carefully in his pocket afterward when he could’ve just thrown it aside. Maki was too desperate at this point that Shuichi doubted she would listen to reason. She didn’t say another word as she darted down the hall toward the entrance, the knife suddenly appearing back in her hand.

 

Kaito didn’t say anything and Shuichi was thankful he was at least trying to save his strength. Kokichi sighed and dragged himself to the window, standing on top of the toilet to reach the other side where Shuichi’s head was poking through. Shuichi’s eyes narrowed defensively but the plain, blank expression on Kokichi’s face made him soften. The purple eyes were still dark but there was something else Shuichi could faintly make out.

 

_Fear._

 

The mastermind of the killing game, the one who controlled Monokuma and ordered the executions of the blackeneds and all the Flashback Lights and the rest of the hell the past few weeks have been, was scared? Scared of what?

 

“Shuichi…” Kokichi coughed and Shuichi eyed the blood dripping from his lips. So he didn’t drink the antidote. “I’ve got so many things I wanna say to you, but I’ve gotta settle for a few. And then you’ve got to get out of here.”

 

“Kokichi, what the hell are you—“

 

“Sometimes there’s gonna be things you just need to leave unsolved.” The words were desperate, his eyes fluttering. Kokichi didn’t waste a second, he grabbed Shuichi’s cheeks and their lips met in an instant. Shuichi didn’t know what was happening, all he knew was the quick warmth of Kokichi’s weak kiss and the sour taste of blood against his mouth. It was their first kiss but there was something so misleading about it.

 

As if this would be the first and last time they’d do this.

 

Kokichi broke first and shoved Shuichi out from the window, shutting it close. Shuichi, still dazed from the surprise of it all, reached up and banged against the window, peering through the glass to see Kokichi smiling.

 

“Goodbye Shuichi. You certainly were more interesting than I thought!” Kokichi managed a chuckle before his eyes narrowed in a way that spoke for itself.

 

_Leave. Now._

 

Shuichi gulped down a protest and shut his eyes, retreating from the Hanger with a heavy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's still in Oumasai hell and is really happy her friend asked to write more of them!!
> 
> Thank you Mari, seriously. This was a fun 1 am write.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
